


Sticky

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon helps Bart out of a bit of a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/), who requested: "Kon, Bart, sticky." Hope this is sticky enough! ;) Thanks to [](http://reginagiraffe.livejournal.com/profile)[**reginagiraffe**](http://reginagiraffe.livejournal.com/) and [](http://raveninthewind.livejournal.com/profile)[**raveninthewind**](http://raveninthewind.livejournal.com/), for all of your comments and suggestions.

"Dude, hold _still_. The more you wiggle, the worse you're gonna get stuck."

Bart manages to hold still for a couple of seconds before twitching again. Kon switches off his heat vision and glares at him.

"Sorry! Sorry. I just hate not being able to _move_. Do you think you're going to be able to get this stuff off of me?" Bart asks, sounding moderately freaked out. Kon can totally understand why-- he's covered almost from neck to foot in sticky pink glop, pinned to the floor of an empty warehouse like an enormous mouse in one of those sticky traps.

"I think so. My heat vision seems to be making a hole in it, anyway," Kon says, switching his heat vision back on. The glop bubbles and turns black where his heat vision hits it, sending off a nasty-smelling smoke.

"Good. I just-- I really don't want to have to ask Flash for help with this. He already thinks I'm an idiot. This would just be the icing on the cake."

Frowning as the blackened holes he made in the glop slowly back fill in, Kon shakes his head. "Sorry, dude. I don't think the heat vision is gonna do it after all."

Bart winces. "Crap."

"What is this stuff, anyway?" Kon asks, poking at it with one finger. It's like the nastiest, stickiest bubblegum _ever_. It's a good thing that the Kid Flash uniform covers all of Bart's skin except for his face. Kon isn't sure whether the glop _would_ come off of skin.

"I think it's one of Trickster's old traps." Bart tries to shrug, but it doesn't quite work. "Probably left over from a fight with Flash. And I had the bad luck to run right into it. This _sucks_ ," he says, thunking his head against the floor. His head is about the only part of his body that _isn't_ covered by the glop.

"And you can't, y'know, just vibrate your way out of there?"

"Nah. I tried that already, but it just makes it worse. That's how I lost the cell phone. And, oh hell, I'm gonna have to tell Aunt J-- my aunt that I lost my cell phone again, too. Dammit."

The glop tries to stick to Kon's finger when he pulls it out, but it slides right off when he gives it a little push with his tactile telekinesis. Sweet. "Okay, I've got an idea, but..." He glances around the empty warehouse that Bart managed to text message him to before the pink glop ate his cell phone. "We might wanna move this somewhere a little bit more private, since I think I'm gonna pretty much have to get you naked in order to get that stuff off of you."

Bart looks a little pink, but maybe that's just the reflection from the bubble gum. "Uh, well. My aunt and uncle are out of town for a week visiting friends, so... we could do it at my house. Um. How are you going to--"

Kon levitates, grinning. "Tactile telekinesis, dude."

He's no Flash, but he's fast enough to fly Bart, still encased in bubblegum, across the city without anyone noticing. Bart says to take him down to the basement, since there's some dropcloths down there left over from painting the living room. Keeping Bart suspended in mid-air with his TK, Kon spreads out a couple of the dropcloths on the basement floor. He's gotten a _lot_ better with his control, but he still isn't quite good enough to deal with the bubblegum _and_ concentrate on keeping Bart floating at the same time.

Bart is pale and sweating by the time that Kon lowers him to the floor. Kon leans over him, worried. "Hey, you okay? Is that stuff poisoning you or something? Should I call Flash?"

"No! No, I'm okay. Really. I just-- I hate not being able to _move_. I have nightmares about this kind of stuff sometimes." Bart's talking faster than a normal human, the way he does when he's nervous or upset. He sounds like he's sure, though, so Kon shrugs and takes his word for it. Hell, these days, Bart knows _way_ more than Kon about pretty much everything.

"Okay, um..." Kon chews on his lip absently as he tries to figure out how he's going to do this. "I think I'm gonna have to shred your uniform to get you out of this stuff. Sorry."

Bart takes a deep breath. "Okay," he says, his voice sounding a little strangled.

Concentrating on his TK, Kon carefully extends a tendril of it out from his aura. He can 'feel' everything his aura touches when he extends it this way, just as if he's touching it with his hand, only his aura can't feel things like heat or cold, just textures. He makes a face as he slides the tendril over the pink glop on his way to the neck opening of Bart's uniform. "Man, this shit is _nasty_."

"Try being the one who's covered in it," Bart says, kind of sarcastically. He was a lot less snarky before he got shot. Kon is smart enough, though, not to share that observation out loud.

Bart twitches violently when Kon's tendril manages to slide into the neck of his uniform. "Hey, hold still," Kon orders, almost losing his concentration.

"It feels weird," Bart grumbles.

"Just-- just _don't move_ , okay?" Kon starts again, sliding the tendril under the slick material of Bart's uniform. He can feel the bubblegum trying to stick to his TK aura, but there's nothing there for it to hold on to. "And some people think tactile telekinesis is a lame superpower. Hah!"

Bart grins at him. "Are you kidding? It's _awesome_."

"Then why did you guys always tell me to shut up about it?"

"Because you used to talk about it _all the time_."

"Oh."

Kon flattens his aura out and starts spreading it out over Bart's chest, like a thin layer of oil. It's not the first time he's covered someone in his aura. He has to do it any time he takes someone non-superpowered flying, so that their skin and clothing won't get shredded by the wind. But that's different-- for one thing, he's covering them _over_ their clothes, not under them. And he has to do this slowly, feeling his way under the fabric of Bart's uniform, in order to keep Bart's skin from coming into contact with the pink glop. It's weirdly like trying for second base with a girl. Not that he thinks of Bart as a girl, of course, although there was that one time he had that weird Alice in Wonderland nightmare...

Bart holds perfectly still except for his breathing, which seems unusually fast, even for him. Kon can feel himself blush as his aura slides over Bart's nipples. Bart makes a soft noise and squirms a little. "Sorry, dude," Kon says. He's pretty sure he's not supposed to be getting turned on by this, but (as more than a few girls have told him in the past) Kon is, well, kind of a pig. But hey, sexy is sexy, and slowly covering every inch of Bart's skin with a thin layer of TK? Is sexy.

"No-- no problem," Bart says. "Kind of ticklish right there. Wow, this feels really weird. Not bad-weird, good-weird. Uh. Not that it's, um, unusually _pleasurable_ or anything, but it's definitely not _un_ pleasant and-- meep!" He actually makes a meeping noise when Kon's aura reaches his bellybutton. Kon pauses for a second and considers messing with him a little, but... there's a fine line between tickling your best buddy with your TK to mess with his head and _molesting_ him, and Kon suspects he'd cross over that line pretty quickly.

Now that he's getting the hang of it, sliding his aura around Bart's back isn't all that difficult. His arms are trickier, not helped by the way that Bart jumps and squeaks when Kon's aura brushes against the insides of his elbows. "Your _elbows_ are ticklish?" Kon asks.

By now, Bart is pinker than the bubblegum. "Something like that," he answers, his voice sounding oddly breathy.

"Dude, that's kinda weird." Sliding his aura around all of Bart's fingers one by one is _hard_. This is really good practice for improving his fine control of the TK. Clark would be glad that Kon is doing something with it and not just sitting around slacking like usual. (Not that Clark would ever say it like that. He always says stuff like, "You should apply yourself more," like some kind of super-earnest alien guidance counselor.)

Bart's top half is entirely enclosed in the aura now. Kon tries to figure out if there's any way to do the next part without both of them dying of embarrassment. There really, really isn't, so Kon just takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, uh. I'm gonna have to. Um. Sorry if I accidentally grope you, dude."

Bart bites his lip. "Any way to get me out of this without, um. Doing the rest of me?"

"No, man, sorry. If I don't do it all at once, I could get that glop all over you, and I don't know _what_ it'll do if it touches your skin. Okay, here goes."

Bart looks suddenly alarmed. "Wait, I gotta explain first--" Kon's aura slides under his waistband before he can finish the sentence, sliding down over his lower belly and encountering--

Kon squints at him disbelievingly. "Dude. You're totally hard." Okay, now all the blushing and squirming and meeping makes _total_ sense. And here Kon was, trying to be good and _not_ perve on him.

Bart is now _bright_ red and talking way faster than a normal human. "It's, um. Nothing. Just-- don't freak out about it, just ignore it, okay? It's all just involuntary nervous system responses, doesn't mean anything, anything at all. Seriously, just ignore it, okay? Kon? Okay?"

He's so full of shit. Kon might be oblivious to some stuff, some times (okay, so Tim would say a lot of stuff, a lot of the time), but he's got pretty good instincts when it comes to stuff like sex. So he can tell that Bart is totally lying about not being into this. And as far as Kon freaking out, well-- maybe it's one of the things they forgot to cover while they were pumping him full of information in his test tube. He's just never really gotten why people are so freaked out about whether you're with a guy, or a girl, or an alien, or hell, all three at the same time. Sex is _fun_. He doesn't get why people have to make it so complicated.

"Bart, don't worry about it. I'm not gonna get mad," he says, trying to reassure him because Bart's looking way freaked out right now. He slides the aura a little farther down, until it's spread out over Bart's hips and the insides of his thighs. "So, um. Is it the TK or the not being able to move that's turning you on?" he asks, as he curls his aura around the base of Bart's dick and slowly slides it up to the tip and then back down again. He does this to himself a lot (hey, what's the use of having a superpower if you don't figure out how to do pervy things with it?) so he knows _exactly_ how good it feels.

Bart lets out a shocked-sounding moan. "Kon, I, what? Um. It's the TK. And kind of the not being able to move, too, but mostly because of the TK, and um. Have you ever-- wow, that feels good. Oh, man, do you jerk yourself off like this? 'Cause that's, um. Weird but hot. Weirdly hot. And you're-- uh. I'm guessing that you're attracted to me? I mean, at least a little? Because I thought that you might be, but you never _said_ anything, and then I thought maybe Tim and you would get together, but that never happened-- at least, I don't _think_ that ever happened, and--"

Kon grins at him, putting an extra twist into the top of the next stroke. "Dude, do you _ever_ stop talking?"

His eyes half-closed, Bart laughs breathily. "No. Not really."

Kon tries to figure out if there's any way to say something like "I really missed you" without coming off like a complete freak, but he guesses there really isn't. But he did miss this. Well, not _this_ exactly, as this is definitely the first time he's ever done pervy things to Bart with his TK. It's more that he missed hanging out with Bart, just Bart, not Bart plus half a dozen other people. It's kind of like it used to be, when it was just the three of them, and Tim would take off to do Bat things and so most of the time it'd just be Kon and Bart, getting into trouble, doing stupid, goofy things for the hell of it.

Kon almost leans in to kiss Bart, but remembers the pink glop just in time to avoid getting caught in it. "Okay, hold that thought. I'm getting this shit _off_ of you."

Now that he's more experienced with how to do it (and also? seriously motivated), he's able to cover the rest of Bart's body with his aura pretty quickly. And then he just-- _pushes_ , ripping Bart's uniform open at the seams. He levitates Bart at the same time, his glop-covered uniform sliding off of the aura and falling onto the dropcloth with a heavy squelching noise.

"Oh wow. Thanks for getting me out of that stuff. Seriously, it is _such_ a relief to be able to-- move? Hey, what're you doing?" Bart asks, hanging stark naked and still hard as a rock in mid-air, as he slowly floats toward Kon. "You can let me down now."

Kon smiles smugly, bringing Bart to a stop right in front of him and rotating him so that he's standing upright, floating slightly and still pinned motionless by the TK. "Oh, I dunno-- it just seemed like you were enjoying yourself a _lot_ back there, dude. It's the TK and the not being able to move _because_ of the TK that turns you on, right?"

"Um. Well, yeah." Bart licks his lower lip and glances at the basement stairs. "You know, my aunt and uncle _are_ going to be out of town for a few more days. If you wanted to, y'know, take this upstairs where there's a bed and stuff."

Kon grins slowly. "Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a timestamp: [In The Deep End](http://archiveofourown.org/works/120391)


End file.
